My Sweet ChanTao
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Percayalah hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tunduk padamu, hanya kau yang telah membutakan mataku, hanya kau yang menguburku dalam jutaan cinta. Aku tak dapat melihat yang lain selain dirimu.


**My Sweet**

Park Chanyeol

Huang Zi Tao

Wu/Huang Yifan as Tao Brother

Warning! BL, Boys Love, BoyxBoy

 _Percayalah hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tunduk padamu, hanya kau yang telah membutakan mataku, hanya kau yang menguburku dalam jutaan cinta. Aku tak dapat melihat yang lain selain dirimu._

-09.00 KST-

Jalanan kota seoul mulai sedikit sepi tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang karena pasti mereka sudah sibuk bekerja dan sekolah tentunya, seperti saat ini dapat kita lihat di sebuah kantor besar dengan bangunan yang menjulang tingggi para pegawai sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing termasuk namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa isinya.

Dapat kita lihat di meja kerjanya terdapat tag 'Presdir Park Chanyeol' yah namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol ia adalah pemelik perusahaan ini, atau lebih tepat nya ayah nya yang memiliki perusahaan ini tapi sebagai anak Tunggal ia lah yang mewarisi Park Corp ini.

 **-Chanyeol POV-**

Hahh masih ada banyak sekali berkas yang belum ku selesaikan, padahal aku sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor hanya untuk menyelesaikan ini bahkan kurang dari jam tujuh tadi aku sudah duduk di sini dan sampai sekarang aku belum mengangkat bokong ku ooh astaga!

"chan nanti setelah makan siang kau akan ada rapat, aku sudah membawa bahan-bahan yang akan di bahas, ini sebaiknya kau pelajari dulu"

Ucap pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganku, ia membawa setumpuk kertas dan di letakkan di meja ku

"tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar, ini saja belum selesai, kenapa harus ada lagi chen!"  
"hey Tuan Park yang terhormat ini memang sudah tugasmu"  
"baiklah baiklah, ku harap aku tidak lembur hari ini"  
"emm kurasa memang tidak, kalau kau menyelesaikan tugas mu itu dengan tepat waktu presdir Park"  
"yup! ayo Chanyeol kau harus semangat!" ucap ku menyemangati diriku sendiri  
"kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap sekertaris ku chen

Kau lihat ? pekerjaan lama ku saja belum selesai dan sekarang di tambah setumpuk berkas lagi ? Ya tuhan bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi saja aku tidak sempat, baiklah jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh Chanyeol ayo lakukan yang terbaik!

Chanyeol POV End-

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kantor Park Corp, setelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang turun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut, pemuda tersebut terlihat murah senyum dan akrab pada pegawai di kantor tersebut, tapi kalau di lihat dari penampilannya ia bukanlah pegawai disini, pemuda itu memakai pakaian casual khas anak muda sekarang dan memakai tas punggung hitam bergambar panda.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil dan tinggi itu masuk lift dan langsung menekan tombol 11 saat lift mulai terbuka ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu ia langsung membuka ruangan tersebut dan tidak mendapati seorangpun disana, setelahnya ia keluar dan masuk ruangan tepat di sebelah ruangan yang ia masuki tadi

"Hai Chen ge!" sapa nya dengan melambaikan tangan-khas anak kecil

"oh hai Tao, apa kau mencari Chanyeol?" chen tersenyum ramah pada pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu

"iya, dimana orang gila itu ?"  
"heyy! Kau ini jangan memanggilnya sembarangan, kau harus lebih sopan Tao!" chen meninggikan suaranya  
"mm..maaf ge, Tao bercanda tadi"pemuda itu menunduk dan memegangi gagang pintu dengan erat  
"maaf, maaf Tao aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi" chen merasa bersalah sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu pada Tao "chanyeol sedang rapat sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan selesai, kau bisa menunggu di ruangannya"

"baik ge, Tao akan menunggu di ruangan Chanyeol ge saja. Bye Tao pergi dulu" tao masuk kembali keruangan yang kosong itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh Presdir Park

"tempat duduk ini tidak nyaman, kenapa dia betah duduk disini berjam-jam" Tao-pemuda itu berkata dengan polosnya. Ia membuka buka berkas yang ada di atas meja, karena tidak ada kegiatan lain tangannya mulai jahil lari kesana kesini menyentuh barang yang ada di meja.

Dapat Tao lihat ada photo dirinya disana, ada photo yang hanya berisikan dirinya sendiri dan ada photo yang berisi dua orang namja yang tersenyum hangat kearah kamera salah seorang namja memeluk namja lain dengan erat. Ia tersenyum melihat photo itu ia jadi mengingat masa-masa saat mereka masih sering main-kencan bersama. Mata kucingnya melihat sebuah benda kotak dan langsung mengambilnya ia membuka benda itu dengan password yang pasti ia ketahui dapat Tao lihat terdapat 8 pesan dan itu semua darinya dan ada 10 panggilan masuk tak terjawab yang belum dibuka dan itu juga darinya.

Matanya mulai memancarkan kesedihan, ia masih memandangi ponsel itu dengan tatapan kosong entah memikirkan apa  
"bahkan membukanya saja tidak" ucapnya sedih entah pada siapa  
"apa aku sudah tidak berharga lagi, apa aku sudah tidak penting lagi?" ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu dan mulai berjalan keluar, ia ingin menangis ia kecewa dan yang paling dirasakan pemuda dengan tinggi semampai itu adalah rasa takut, entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang

Ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 1, pemuda itu ingin segera pulang ia ingin segera menangis di dalam kamarnya. Saat sampai lantai bawah ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat tapi matanya menangkap sosok tidak asing itu sosok yang membuatnya merasakan rasa yang bercampur aduk itu, sosok itu lelaki itu kini sedang bergandengan dengan yeoja.

Lelaki itu tidak melihat Tao yang berdiri mematung menatapnya lelaki itu masih berjalan dan sesekali tertawa dengan gadis yang tangannya ia pegang erat itu, mereka menuju keluar dan Chanyeol-lelaki itu ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis yang tadi berjalan dengannya dan melambaikan tangan nya pada gadis itu setelah itu mobil merah itu berjalan.

Tao masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia merasa langit akan jatuh menimpanya sekarang, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana otaknya tidak bisa berproses. Sekarang dia tau kenapa beberapa menit lalu ia merasa takut mungkin ini alasannya ia merasa takut, ia harus bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk ia harus bersiap menghadapi kalau Chanyeol meninggalkannya

"jadi kau telah menemukan orang lain ge" tepat saat kalimat itu terucap air matanya menetes dan ia langsung keluar dan menghadang taksi, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menangis.

.

Pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dan munculah sekertaris Chen dengan kertas di tangannya, ia terkejut melihat bosnya-Chanyeol duduk disana dan mengecheck berkas-berkasnya  
"kukira tadi kau keluar" ucapnya setelah meletakan kertas itu di depan bosnya  
"keluar kemana ?"  
"makan siang bersama Tao"  
"aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu Chen"  
"dan kau mengusirnya ?"  
"mengusir?" chanyeol bingung sekarang  
"ya, tadi Tao kesini aku bilang bahwa kau ada rapat aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruanganmu"  
"saat aku masuk tak ada seorang pun disini"  
"entahlah mungkin dia pulang" chen berjalan keluar ruangan

Chanyeol langsung mencari ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pesan dan panggilan masuk yang ada, ia benar-benar lupa dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak sempat untuk memegang ponsel dari tadi, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang kenapa ia bisa melakukan ini, kenapa ia bisa mengacuhkan Tao-nya seharian. Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang di ponselnya yang di beri nama 'Little Peach' tak ada jawaban apapun, ia menghubungi berkali-kali dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terancam

-Other Side—

Tao masuk rumahnya dan langsung naik keatas menuju kamarnya ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan mengurung dirinya di dalam selimut ia menangis tanpa suara. Huang Yixing-Ibu Tao terkejut karena mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari lantai atas, Nyonya Yixing langsung melihat apa yang terjadi dan ia melihat anaknya sudah ada didalam kamar dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

Ibu tao berjalan pelan dan membelai tubuh itu dengan lembut  
"kau sudah pulang sayang? Ada apa hmm? Ayo ceritakan pada mama"  
"hiks ma.. hiks hikss" tao bangun dan langsung memeluk ibu nya, tao benar-benar manja pada nyonya yixing karena tao adalah anak terakhir dan ia masih muda yah walaupun tao adalah seorang namja jadi dia tetap manja.

"kenapa sayang ? ayo critakan pada mama" yixing membelai lembut rambut Tao

"hiks chanyeol ma hiks chanyeol"  
"ada apa dengan chanyeol sayang ? apa kau bertengkar dengannya ?"  
"chan hiks chanyeol ge selingkuh ma"

Nyonya yixing langsung shock mendengar perkataan anaknya, bisa-bisanya orang itu berselingkuh kurang apa coba anaknya, ia benar-benar akan membakar Chanyeol hidup-hidup kalau dia berani menyakiti anaknya

"ya tuhan Park sialan! Sudah Tao sayang jangan menangis lagi ya" yixing menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi tao  
"hiks tao sedih ma"

"nanti mama bilang baba mu, biar babamu memukul Chanyeol, berani-beraninya dia menyakiti anak mama ini"

"jangan ma hiks jangan" tao merengek pada mama nya

"jangan kenapa ? dia sudah menyakitimu tao"

"pokoknya mama jangan bilang baba atau pun gege, nanti Chanyeol dibunuh oleh mereka"

"baiklah mama tidak bilang asal kau jangan menangis lagi ya, sekarang kau tidur saja mama akan membelikanmu hadiah agar kau tak sedih"

"saat aku bangun nanti aku ingin tas dan sepatu sudah di kamarku" jawab Tao dengan menghapus air matanya

"baiklah Tuan muda Huang, jangan menangis lagi"

Nyonya Yixing pergi meninggalkan tao saat anak itu sudah mulai telelap.

-16.00 KST-

Disebuah manshion mewah terdapat pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju manshionnya, pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh tinggi memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya dan tubuh bagusnya yang di balut jas berwarna hitam itu, saat akan masuk ke kamarnya ia berpapasan dengan wanita cantik yang membawa paper bag

"mama belanja lagi ? kurasa kemarin mama sudah menguras uang baba, dan sekarang lagi ?" ucapnya pada wanita cantik didepannya

"ini untuk adik mu Kris!"

"untuk Tao ? kenapa mama belanja untuknya ?"

"adikmu menangis ia bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol, yah mama ingin menghiburnya saja dengan memberikan yang dia mau"

"menangis ? dia ada dimana ma ?"

"dikamar, nah sekalian bawa ini kekamarnya ya" ucap Nyonya Yixing dengan memberikan paper bag yang ia bawa

Kris- kakak Tao segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, dapat ia lihat Tao masih tidur lelap dengan sisa air mata yang mengering di pipi, kris meletakkan paper bag di sebelah ranjang Tao dan ia duduk di samping namja yang tidur pulas itu

"apa yang di lakukan Idiot park itu padamu ?" kris membelai lembut pipi tao, ia bisa melihat wajah polos lugu yang ada pada adiknya

Kris masih terus membelai lembut pipi Tao cukup lama ia melakukan itu, Kris sangat menyayangi Tao, dia adalah seorang Brother Complex. Umurnya dan Tao berjarak 3 tahun, dari kecil Kris slalu berada di dekat tao kris lah orang pertama yang akan di peluk Tao saat sedih ataupun senang. Tapi entah mengapa semakin dewasa hubungan mereka semakin renggang. Tapi kris tetap menyayangi tao seperti dulu, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu tapi kris tetap memantau Tao.

"engh.. gege sudah pulang ?" tao bangun dan mengucek matanya

"ah apa gege membangunkanmu baby ?"

"tidak, tao bangun sendiri" tao mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kris, ingin rasanya ia memeluk kris tapi ia takut, tao mengurungkan niatnya

"oia mama sudah membelikan mu ini" kris mengambil paper bag dan menyerahkannya pada tao

"waahhh mama memang yang paling hebat"

"jadi gege sudah tidak hebat lagi ? apa sekarang gege kalah dengan mama ? kris membuat wajahnya menjadi murung

"ahh tentu saja gege tetap yang paling hebat!"

"bolehkah gege mendapatkan satu pelukan ?"

"emm.. baiklah hanya sebentar saja kurasa tak masalah" tao langsung memeluk kris yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh kris, ia merasa sangat merindukan adiknya ini, sangat jarang ia bisa menyentuh tao bahkan memeluknya seperti ini.

"gege.. kurasa sudah cukup"

"ah! Iya gege lupa, nah sekarang cepat mandi ya sudah sore"

"aku malas sekali gee, gege tidak tau apa yang ku alami hari ini. Aku patah hati ge" tao kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang

"apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol ?"

"dia selingkuh ge, dia bersama wanita lain! Bayangkan saja bahkan dia tak membalas atau pun menjawab telepon ku ge!" tao berkata dengan penuh emosi

"hey ini bukan yang pertama kau bilang chanyeol selingkuh, dulu kau juga menangis berhari-hari karena chanyeol pergi dengan lelaki yang kau bilang selingkuhannya tetapi dia sepupunya"

"aku serius ge kali ini. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum sangat manis pada wanita itu, apa aku sudah tidak menarik ? sampai-sampai dia menyukai wanita itu" tao mempoutkan bibirnya

"chanyeol bersama wanita ? kurasa dia tidak tertarik dengan spesies itu"

"bagaimana kalau mereka berkencan ?!" tao bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tepat di depan kris

"yah kau harus bersiap untuk menangis, memang apa lagi ?!" kris menyeringai

"huuaaaaa mamaa! " tao berteriak sangat keras, kris menutup telinganya ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan indra pendengaran sekarang.

Ibu Tao segera lari kekamar Tao dan membuka pintu dengan kasar "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau berteriak ? kukira ada apa. Kau ingin membunuh ibu mu ?" Nyonya Yixing menatap keduanya dengan tajam, ia berjalan mendekat dan memukul lengan tao

"kenapa mama memukul ku ? dia ma yang salah" tao tak terima dan menunjuk kris

"kau yang berteriak tao, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu kris ?" Nyonya yixing mengeluarkan aura suram dan men death glare kris

"apa ? aku tidak melakukan apapun! Anak ini mengada-ada ma, dia memang anak nakal"

"apa kau bilang?! Ma dia mendoakan ku dan chanyeol putus, ia menyuruhku menangis kalau chanyeol berkencan dengan wanita lain"

"sudah cukup oke! Kris jangan menggoda adikmu lagi dan jangan membuatnya menangis atau mama akan memukul mu" ancam nyonya Huang. Tao yang mendengarnya langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejek kris

"hentikan tao! Sekarang mandi dan jangan menangis lagi!"

"tapi ma.."  
"mama akan memukul mu kalau kau malas mandi" Nyonya Huang sudah hafal dengan sikap tao yang memelas dan mengatakan bahwa ia malas mandi

"hahahaaha dasar panda pemalas!" sekarang giliran krislah yang mengejek adiknya

"baiklah baiklah aku mandi sekarang" tao berjalan masuk kamar mandi "sial, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Tao jangan mengumpat ibu dan kakak mu, itu tidak baik" nyonya Huang bersura saat mendengar umpatan anak bungsunya

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu sudah menyala sejak tadi begitu pula di jejeran pertokoan elit di seoul ini, dan dapat kita lihat terdapat namja yang sedang berjalan menyusuri toko-toko perhiasan itu, mungkin namja ini sedang ingin belanja ia berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual boneka ia berjalan memasuki toko itu dan tak lama keluar dengan membawa sebuah boneka panda besar dan beberapa paper bag yang ada di tangannya. Paper bag itu berisi perhiasan kalung yang sangat berkilau keluaran terbaru dari crome heart dan paper bag lain berisi tas gucci keluaran terbaru juga, kalian pasti tau kan berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan ?

Namja tinggi itu segera berlari ke parkiran tempat mobilnya, mobilnya mulai berjalan di raut wajahnya dapat terlihat ia sedang panik atau tidak sabaran mungkin.

Mobil nya memasuki manshion mewah milik keluarga Huang, ia keluar dari mobil dan tidak lupa membawa barang-barangnya itu.

"maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap salah seorang maid

"apa Tao di rumah ?"

"Tuan muda Tao ada di kamarnya tuan, apa perlu saya panggilkan ?"

"tidak usah, aku akan kesana"

Chanyeol- nama namja tinggi tadi dengan menenteng boneka panda yang lumayan-sangat besar. Ia mulai memasuki manshion itu, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan rumah ini mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia kesini tempat ini sudah ia anggap rumah kedua nya, saat akan menaiki tangga untuk menemui orang yang di carinya ada seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi darinya menghadangnya

"mau apa kau ?" tanya namja berambut pirang itu

Tanpa menjawab Chanyeol melirikkan matanya ke arah boneka panda yang dibawanya

"kurasa ia tidak ingin di ganggu" kris namja berambut pirang tadi

"ohh ayolah kris, ini sedang darurat!"

"aku tak peduli, hari ini kau membuat adik ku menangis LAGI siapa LAGI sekarang ?!"

"aku tak yakin, hari ini kurasa aku hanya bersama istri kakak ku"

"huh istri kakak mu ? jangan katakan ini salah paham lagi"

"ya kurasa begitu, jadi boleh aku menemuinya sekarang ?"

"hmm naik lah" kris pergi dari hadapan chanyeol dan bergumam "kurasa aku harus membawa Tao ke dokter mata"

 **Chanyeol POV**

Dengan sedikit takut ku buka pintu kamar didepanku, melongokkan sedikit kepala ku dapat ku lihat malaikatku sedang duduk di meja belajarnya kurasa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas, keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang mulai berfikir keras dengan otak pas-pasannya itu. Ingin rasanya tertawa melihat wajah seriusnya saat belajar, kadang ia memanjukan bibirnya saat ada hal yang tak ia mengerti mungkin

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan pelan, meletakkan paper bag yang ku bawa di atas ranjangnya dengan sangat pelan kubawa boneka panda itu dan lebih mendekat ke arahnya kututupi wajah dan sedikit tubuh ku dengan boneka ini

"Hai!" sapa ku, tapi wajahku ku tutup dengan boneka panda di tanganku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang

"mau apa kau kesini ?!" ketus dan dingin, itulah malaikatku saat marah

"apa aku mengganggu mu manis ?" aku masih menutup wajahku dengan boneka

"kalau aku bilang mengganggu apa kau akan pergi ?"

"kau ini jahat sekali, tak bisakah bersikap lebih manis pada calon suami mu!" ku buka boneka yang menutupi wajahku dan menatapnya, namja ini juga menatapku

"memang siapa yang akan menikah denganmu ?"

"oke, mari bicara baik-baik. Jadi aku harus menjelaskan dari mana ?"

"tak ada yang harus dijelaskan, aku sudah tau semuanya" ia berbalik dan membelakangi ku, memegang bolpoinnya dan menulis entah apa itu

"memang kau tau apa ?"

"semuanya, yeoja sexy, tawa yang hanya tertuju padaku kini untuk orang lain, tangan yang merangkul tubuh lain"

"hanya itu ?" ku pegang bahu malaikatku

"itu saja sudah menunjukkan segalanya" ia melepaskan tanganku yang ada di bahunya

"tao.."  
"pergilah!"

Kutarik tubuhnya yang duduk menjadi berdiri dan menghadapkannya kepadaku, ia sedikit terkejut dengan aksiku

"dengarkan aku baik-baik!" ku tatap mata nya dengan tajam

"lepaskan! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" ia berontak dan memukuli lengan dan dadaku

Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kutarik tubuhnya dan ku kecup bibirnya melumat bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya ia tak merespon sama sekali ia menolak ciumanku, langsung saja kulumat bibir itu dengan ganas tak peduli dengan saliva kami yang mulai menetes meluncur dari dagunya dan membasahi lantai, tak peduli dengan dia yang sudah meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan tak peduli dengan dia yang sudah mulai terisak- tunggu dia terisak ? dia menangis ?

Langsung kulepas ciuman ku, ia mulai mengatur nafasnya dan air mata itu semakin deras keluar dari matanya, apa yang sudah ku lakukan ? aku membuatnya menangis. Bodoh!

Kubersihkan saliva di sudut bibir dan di dagunya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

"maaf" ku kecup lembut mata kanan nya, lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil ini ke dalam pelukkan ku, ia tak berontak lagi

Aku duduk di kursi belajarnya yang tadi ia duduki dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atasku, memangkunya dan membelai pipinya yang basah karena air mata

"dia istri kakak ku peach, kami sudah cukup lama tak bertemu ia baru pulang dari jepang dan langsung ke kantorku tadi" tangan ku masih membelai lembut pipi halusnya

"jadi dia bukan selingkuhan mu ?" ia bertanya dengan suara serak dan wajah imutnya dan bibir majunya tentu saja

"tentu saja bukan, dia Hyukjae noona istri Donghae Hyung. Bukankah kalian sudah pernah bertemu ?"

"entah aku lupa, dia wanita yang sangat cantik aku iri padanya"

"dia cantik tapi kau manis, namja paling manis yang pernah ada"

"jangan membual! Aku masih marah pada mu" tao mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan menunduk, wajah nya merah

"masih marah ? aku harus bagaimana lagi, bukankah sudah ku jelaskan semuanya"

Ia masih diam dan menunduk, ah dia tersipu atau malu karena ia mengulangi ini lagi. Mengulangi kecemburuan tak beralasan dan menuduhku berselingkuh dengan orang lain, dulu sepupuku sekarang istri hyung ku lalu siapa lagi

"apa kah saat aku berjalan dengan mama kau juga akan marah seperti ini dan menuduhku selingkuh lagi ?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"lihat lah dulu sayang siapa yang kau kira menjadi selingkuhanku itu, jangan main marah dan menangis saja"

"ah kau menyebalkan!" dia mencubit lenganku

"sudah tidak marah ?" ku eratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut padaku, mengecup pipi ku sekilas

"aku membawakan mu hadiah, sebenarnya itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak ingin memaafkanku sih"

"wahh apa isinya ge" tao segera bangkit dari pangkuanku dan ingin membuka hadiah yang ku berikan, tapi aku tetap memegang pinggangnya dan mendudukannya lagi di pahaku

"Yeol ge Tao ingin membuka nyaa, lepaskan!"

"tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan hadiah ku sayang" seringai tentu saja sudah terlihat di wajah tampan ku

"mwo ?! Tao tidak punya hadiah untuk Yeol gege"

"kau adalah hadiah terindah Huang Zi Tao" ku kecup lembut bibirnya, kali ini aku benar-benar lembut menciumnya tak ada nafsu dan emosi benar-benar cinta dan kasih sayang, ia juga membalas ciuman lembutku lama kelamaan ciuman ini menjadi panas dan ganas

"Ye hh ol.. Yeolhh …st..stophh"

Ku lepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapnya heran, ada apa lagi denganya

"jangan ada di atas ranjang untuk hari ini ya, aku punya banyak tugas dari Kim seongsaengnim dan besuk aku hari berangkat pagi sekali"

"kurasa satu ronde tak akan mengganggu tugas mu dan kau juga masih bisa bangun pagi besuk"

Kucium bibirnya yang sudah nampak bengkak itu lagi, tanganku mulai menelusup ke dalam celana bagian belakangnya dan merengkuh bongkahan daging bulatnya itu dan meremas nya, aku akan bermain lembut untuk malam ini.

 **-END-**

 **Disini semuanya Tao manggilnya gege**

 **Maap kalo banyak typos, maap kalo ceritanya amburadul**

 **Maap kalo gk suka sama pairnya, maap kalo ceritanya bikin pusing+ mual**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang masih sayang dan peduli sama ZiTao, tetep sayang ya sama dia,please jangan tinggalin dia jangan dengerin berita yang belum tentu bener tentang dia.**

 **Dan buat kalian yang gak suka sama Tao itu hak kalian, tapi jangan ngomong yang aneh atau yang gak bener tentang dia, jangan ngehujat dia. Kalian manusia juga kan ? aku sedih baca komentar kalian tentang Tao, apa salah kalau orang itu nentuin jalan hidupnya sendiri ?** **please stop jugde Tao Kami.**

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, love ya !

~We Love You Tao~


End file.
